


The Time Joan Lost Their Keys

by Mergirl722



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blink and you’ll miss it prinxiety, Fainting, Joan sees the Sides, Thomas is a deer in headlights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mergirl722/pseuds/Mergirl722
Summary: While Joan was walking to their car after Thomas’ failed video idea, they realized they left something in the apartment. Will Joan see something they weren’t supposed to? Set after the intro of “Why do we get out of bed in the morning?”





	The Time Joan Lost Their Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Thomas Sanders and Friends.

Joan and Thomas had come up with some weird games for videos in the past, but this one was definitely one of the stranger ones. Knowing Thomas, he had probably forgotten to come up with an idea for the video and improvised that mess on the spot. Joan chuckled a bit. _Yep, that’s Thomas for ya._ They walked over to where their car was parked and reached in their pocket for the keys. Not there. They checked their other pocket. Nothing.

“F***.” The keys must still be in Thomas’ apartment.

As they walked towards the apartment, Joan heard Thomas talking loudly inside.

“You’ve known that you had to make a video today. Yeah, I did know that. Okay, so what is this about?” Thomas was talking to himself again. Joan rolled their eyes knowingly. When this happened, they would usually just wait it out, but Thomas’s “conversations” had been getting longer and longer, and Joan _really_ needed their keys to get home.

Joan decided just to go in and retrieve the keys as quickly and quietly as possible. They didn’t want to go and give Thomas a heart attack by interrupting one of his “conversations.”

Joan opened and shut the door as carefully as possible, replacing the spare key Thomas always kept hidden nearby. They could see Thomas standing at the end of the hallway, his back turned. He was wearing a black polo. _How did he change clothes so quickly?_

Trying to avoid startling their friend, Joan ducked (quack) into the kitchen, peeking around the corner into the small living room. _There’s the keys. Must’ve slipped out of my pocket when I was sitting on the couch._

Thomas was still talking to himself, something about not understanding the painting on the wall, when Joan darted out of the kitchen and into the living room, ducking (quack quack) behind the couch. Carefully reaching over and grabbing the keys, they crawled back into the kitchen and making sure that the keys didn’t jingle, Joan slid them back into their pocket.

They were just reaching the kitchen when they were startled by a loud “YAH!” coming from Thomas.

Joan jumped and quickly hid behind the corner of the kitchen counter. Thomas was speaking again. “YOu suck at summoning Logan! You pulled my hair!” Thomas’s voice seemed to be coming from the other side of the room, but Joan looked and could still see him standing at the end of the hallway. _That’s not possible, is it? Maybe Thomas got really f***ing good at ventriloquism and didn’t tell me. And who the f*** is Logan? I probably shouldn’t be hearing this._

Joan’s curiosity got the best of them, however, so they went back into the kitchen and peeked over the counter.  Standing in the living room, were TWO Thomases, one in what he was wearing earlier, and another in a prince costume resembling the one they used to use in vines, looking distinctly ruffled and annoyed. _What the actual hell._ Joan looked back into the hallway. The one in the black polo was still there too. Joan promptly slid down the wall onto the tile floor and passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(switch to 3rd person POV)*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Thomas was running to the kitchen to find the biggest container he could to fill with water when he stopped cold and slowly felt the color drain from his face. The pitcher clattered to the floor.

“Hey, Thomas, what’s going on?” Virgil said as he popped into the kitchen. “I can feel a panic attack coming… _oh, sh**._  LOGAN! ROMAN! We got a problem here!”

Virgil decided to summon Patton too, figuring he could help. Patton popped up with a smile that quickly disappeared. He quietly made his way over to Thomas, hugging him tightly. “It’s gonna be okay, kiddo.”

“What’s the problem, my chemically imbalanced romance?” Roman cried as he burst into the kitchen, sword at the ready. “I will slay any monster that dares to harm you…” he trailed off as he looked at Joan’s limp form on the kitchen floor.

Logan quickly stepped forward and checked Joan’s vitals while Virgil went to help Patton calm Thomas down.

“Come on Thomas, breathe with me.” Virgil tried to keep the panicked echo out of his voice, “Four in, hold for eight, out seven.” Thomas nodded and started to steady his breathing as Logan came over.

“Joan is alright. They do not seem to have acquired any injuries while passing out, so Joan should be awake in a few minutes at most.” Logan stated, casually adjusting his glasses.

A small groan coming from the corner quickly proved his point.

Thomas was at his friend’s side in a second. “Joan? What happened? Are you ok?” He frantically motioned for the Sides to sink out as he spoke, not wanting to freak Joan out.

Joan’s eyes blinked open blearily. “Thomas? I had the craziest f***ing dream…”

Thomas blinked. _Did they see them?_ He quickly tried to regain his composure. “What about?”

Joan squinted, trying to remember clearly. “I left my keys in the apartment, so I came back t- hold on a minute. Why am I in your apartment?”

Thomas shrugged. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out. What do you remember?”

Joan shook their head. “I went inside to get my keys, and I saw you in the hall, but you were dressed weird. I didn’t want to startle you, so I grabbed the keys as quietly as I could, but then I heard a yell.”

Thomas froze, a deer-in-headlights expression spreading across his face.

“So I looked back, and there were two of you in the same room, and I checked back in the hall and the other you was still there too. God, this sounds crazy. It felt so real though…” Joan looked up at Thomas, who stared back with a panicked expression. “Was it?”

Thomas sighed, and nodded. He took a deep breath to steady himself. "You guys can come out now."

Joan watched in awe as four identical versions of Thomas popped up around the room. 

"Joan, meet the Sides."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have posted on this site, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
